


My Light

by GreenMadHatter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Season 2, Time Travel, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMadHatter/pseuds/GreenMadHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity goes back in time and wakes up in February 2014; Just before Oliver’s first meeting with Slade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity opened the door to her suite in Palmer Tech; it was the middle of the night. She looked around the dark space of her luxurious apartment and flipped the switch on. 

“This is so sad,” she sighed when the wedding dress that was draped over an armchair came into the view.  “Why didn’t you just throw that into the dumpster or gave it away? You’ll never wear it again, especially after that fake wedding.”

She groaned, “And now you’re talking to yourself.”

Felicity kicked off her heels and walked into the kitchen.

“Whatever, it was a crappy day so you can talk to yourself but ONLY tonight.” She laughed at herself, opening the freezer and grabbing the mint chip ice cream. “Who are you kidding? You’ll be talking to yourself in the morning when that stupid coffee maker refuses to make you coffee again.” She closed the freezer and grabbed a spoon, “Maybe you should really think about getting a cat… no,” she shook her head and took a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, ”it would just sit on your keyboard… a dog would be better.” She nodded in agreement, “A dog would be perfect.”

“Okay, I can’t take it anymore. Stop talking.” The irritated voice came from behind her and Felicity yelped, dropping the box of mint chip on the floor.

She turned around and saw the barrel of a gun pointed at her head.

“I was planning to wait till you sit back on the couch but your talking is very annoying, so we’ll do it in the kitchen,” the man said.

“What do you want?” Felicity asked, trying to make her voice as calm as possible.

“I’m just a messenger,” the man smiled. “Mr. Darhk sends his regards,” he added and pulled the trigger.

***

Felicity didn’t feel pain. She didn’t even see the gun firing. In one moment she was standing barefoot in her kitchen and in the next second she was surrounded by darkness and thousands of sounds and voices that she couldn’t locate. It felt like a cold force was trying to push her through a straw, leaving her lungs without the air. When she almost accepted the fact that she would lose the fight and suffocate to death in this dark nothingness, a wave of oxygen attacked her nostrils. Finally, Felicity took a big breath and opened her eyes.

“What the hell?” she blink once, twice. “This is impossible…” she murmured and sat up on her old bed.

Felicity looked around the colorful bedroom that, a year ago, belong to her. “This is so weird.” She tried to bring her hands up to rub her eyes but was met with pain in her right shoulder.

“How could he miss this much?” She touched the dressing on her shoulder, “He was pointing at my head.” She frowned looking around the room.

Suddenly, she froze in place like a deer in the headlights, “Wait. This can’t be...? I mean it just can’t be.”

She hopped out of bed and marched to the familiar living room.

“This is ridiculous.” She glanced at the Robin Hood poster and quickly grabbed her tablet from the kitchen counter.

She turned it on. “Frack,” she said and stared at the date.

Felicity looked up. “Are you kidding me right now?” she asked to whomever brought her here. “I know it’s like every nerd’s dream to time travel but this is ridiculous! You could have at least brought me back to one year earlier. If I’m destined to save lives shouldn’t you have dropped me off before the Undertaking took place?”

She looked at her tablet again, “Great. Now I’m talking to my ceiling. Okay, Felicity, focus! What do you remember?”

She raised her head quickly, “My first scar! Slade! Frack!”

She let her fingers fly on her tablet, sending messages to the team to meet her in the lair. As soon as she was done, she pushed her tablet into her bag and ran to the bedroom to change.

***

“Felicity, how are you feeling?” Diggle asked when she stepped into the lair.

“You should be resting, you got shot yesterday,” Oliver frowned at her.

“So, what’s the 911 about?” Sara asked.

Felicity looked at her and ran the few steps to close the distance between them and hugged her tightly.

“What’s happening?” Roy asked confused.

At the sound of his voice Felicity looked up, “Roy! I’m so happy to see you!” She let go of Sara and hugged Roy, instead.

“Okay, now I’m really worried,” Roy announced, standing awkwardly while Felicity hugged him.

“What’s going on?” Oliver demanded.

Felicity stepped away from Roy and looked at her friends.

“Well, it’s going to sound really crazy,” Felicity said slowly, fidgeting with her hands.

“Then it’s nothing new, you mostly sound a little crazy,” Roy murmured.

“It’s very serious,” Felicity glared, “and I’m not really sure how I’m supposed to proceed now. The more I think about this situation the more it makes my head hurt, and you know me, I’m pretty good with the  brain stuff but this is just crazy. The butterfly effect for starters-“

“Felicity!” Oliver interrupted loudly. “Breath.”

“Right.” She glanced at him just for a second and turned her gaze at Diggle.

“It’s us. Just say it,” John encouraged.

“Right. Well then, I’m just going to say it.” She took a big breath, “I’m from the future.”

And just like that, complete and utter silence fell throughout the lair only to be interrupted by Roy’s loud laughter.

“You’re cute,” Sara smiled.

“No,” Felicity stated strongly, “I’m not joking.”

“What did you give her yesterday?” Oliver whispered to John.

“Just Oxycodone,” Diggle answered. “Felicity, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes. I’m not crazy and I’m not kidding,” she answered seriously. “I know it sounds crazy, but it’s the truth. In one moment, I’m in my suite in Palm-“ she shook her head, “-in my suite two years from now, and in the second, I’m waking up in my old apartment that I sold almost a year ago. What’s more, I have a fresh wound on my shoulder that only seconds ago was a healed scar!” 

“Felicity, it’s not possible,” Diggle tried to reason with her. “Maybe you just had a dream after watching some sci-fi last night?”

“NO!” Felicity repeated again. “That’s not it! You have to believe me!”

 “So, maybe tell us something from the future, then we’ll believe you,” Roy suggested.

“Roy-“ Oliver started.

“What?” Roy shrugged. “She seems to believe that she time traveled. So, tell us something, Felicity.”

“If only it was that simple… the butterfly effect…” Felicity rubbed her forehead. “If I start telling you what happens in the future, you will behave differently and then we will lose the only advantage we have against Slade.”

Oliver stilled. “What did you just say?”

Felicity bit her lip and looked up, “See?! That’s what I’m talking about. Choosing me to time travel with my stupid mouth was the worst idea ever.”

“Felicity, Slade is dead,” Sara said slowly.

“No, he’s not…” Felicity sighed. “Let me think for one moment.”

“This is ridiculous. You just need more sleep.” Oliver took one step toward her.

“No, stay where you are,” Felicity held up one hand.

She looked around the team. “One thing is for sure, you guys need to believe me first so that we can take appropriate steps from now on. I cannot do this on my own, there are too many unknowns. So, tell me, do you believe me?”

“Umm…” Roy scratched the back of his neck. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you sound like someone who escaped a loony bin.”

Felicity glared at him, “Fine. Let’s see,” she looked around and settled her eyes on Dig.

“When we were in Russia, Deadshot told you he was hired by H.I.V.E to kill Andy.”

Diggle opened his mouth but nothing come out.

Oliver looked between John and Felicity, “That doesn’t prove anything. You could have just found it out during one of your searches.”

Felicity narrowed her eyes at Oliver, “In Russia, you said my name when you were with Isabel.”

“How-“ Oliver frowned, “it’s-“ he stumbled.

“Seriously, dude?” Roy laughed.

“You could have heard it through the wall or Isabel told you…” Oliver grunted, avoiding Felicity’s eyes.

“You two,” Felicity pointed at Sara and Oliver, “have feelings for other people. You’re just together because it’s easy.”

Sara tilted her head, “If you know these things and you’re from the future, does that mean that you and Ol-“

“No,” Felicity interrupted quickly. “We are not together in the future.”

“You’re hiding something,” Sara asserted.

“Well, of course I’m hiding something! I’m hiding two years!” Felicity threw her arms in the air.

“No, that’s not it,” Sara insisted. “You’re acting very weird toward Oliver. You’re hardly looking at him, you don’t even let him come close to you.”

 Felicity sighed. “It’s just, we had a huge fight.”

“How huge?” Diggle asked.

“I left the team.”

Felicity cleared her throat to break the sudden silence, “But it’s not important now; we need to focus on this situation. Do you guys believe me now?”

Diggle rubbed his jaw, “Yes, I believe you.”

Felicity smiled gratefully.

“Okay, why not,” Roy said, waving his hand in dismissal.

Oliver and Sara looked at each other. “We believe you,” Sara answered.

“Great.” Felicity nodded and bit her lip, thinking. “So, there’s one thing that I won’t regret telling you. Because if there’s a chance to spare you from another death then I will take it.”

Oliver focused on her. “Another. Death?”

“Yes,” Felicity answered softly. “In my parallel reality, you lose someone 6 weeks from now.”

Oliver took one step closer. “Who?” he demanded.

“Before I tell you,” she held up one hand, “all of you need to understand that the moment we start changing things we lose our advantage. So, we need to be careful. You all need to work with me but, most off all, you need to trust me. Understood?” Felicity asked.

The team nodded.

“Oliver, I need you to promise me that you will trust me and if I tell you to not to do something, you won’t do it.”

Oliver clenched his fists.

“Oliver,” Felicity repeated.

“Fine. I promise,” Oliver grunted.

“Good,” Felicity nodded. “So let’s start this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Let me know in the comments! I would love to hear from you!
> 
> P.S. I promise I will try to finish “Stay With Me” as soon as I can. I have some problems with action stuff in that fic and I’m simply stuck there. 
> 
> ***  
> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Hope you will enjoy it! :)  
> Also, BIG thank you to Susan (Bullet_Riddled_Reader) for correcting my grammar!

“First of all, you need to know that Slade was planning his revenge for years now. He’s super strong and we don’t have the antidote yet, so we cannot afford any missteps,” Felicity explained.

“Great, but maybe we could focus on the specifics,” Oliver interrupted, “like the person whose supposed to die in six weeks?”

Felicity focused her eyes on him, “It’s Moira.”

Oliver frowned in confusion, “You’re telling me,” he gritted through his clenched teeth, “that Slade killed my mother?”

“Yes. That’s what happened in my reality but we won’t let him do that again,” Felicity assured. “Now, we have me from the future, so we will defeat him sooner.”

Oliver shook his head, “This is crazy. Slade won’t kill my mother. If he wants revenge for Shado he will target other people. People like-“ he stopped and looked away.

“He plans to kidnap Laurel, too,” Felicity nodded. “However, first he will make you choose between Thea and your mother. You will refuse him and your mom will give up her life so you and Thea can live.”

Oliver opened his mouth, speechless, and drew a hand over his face in frustration.

“Oliver…” Felicity started.

“I need to go home,” he announced and stepped toward the exit.

“No! You cannot leave now,” Felicity protested. “Your mom is alive, Thea is ok, so is Laurel. Right now there’s nothing bad happening. If you believe in anything I said earlier then you have to believe in what I’m saying now. We need to formulate a plan, Oliver! If you go out right now and start changing things then me being here won’t do any good.”

“I have nothing to worry about?” Oliver turned to look at her. “You tell me my mother will die, and I have nothing to worry about?” he asked in disbelief.

“Maybe, I could have worded it better,” Felicity hesitates, “But the point is, we need to formulate a strategy, and we need to do it together! I cannot deal with your brooding bullshit right now.”

“Wow…that fight must have been really huge…” Sara murmured, interrupting the staring contest between Felicity and Oliver.

“Ok,” Diggle clapped his hands, “Felicity, maybe start at the beginning. How this whole Slade thing starts?”

“Today,” she informed. “That’s why I was in such a hurry.”

“Today? How?” Oliver asked.

“He will appear in your house and make a big contribution to Moira’s campaign.”

“Felicity!” Oliver exclaimed, “How could you not lead with this! Thea is also there. We have to go, now!” Oliver ordered.

“Wait!” Felicity grabbed him by the arm. “We still have a couple hours before he arrives there. In my time, he went to your house to freak you out, to make you lose focus. He didn’t hurt anybody that day.”

“Felicity, I cannot stay here and do nothing,” Oliver protested.

“And I’m not asking you to,” Felicity assured. “You definitely have to meet Slade today.”

“I’m also going,” Roy informed.  

“Yes, but not with Oliver,” Felicity hedged. “First, Oliver has to go alone and take an art tour with Slade.”

“A what?” Oliver frowned.

“It was his way of intimidating you,” Felicity elaborated. “Because of your mother and Thea being there, and the fact that he’s super strong, you couldn’t just attack him. He, on the other hand, insisted on seeing the Queen’s art collection. You know, to see the fear in your eyes or whatever.”

“So where do we come in?” Diggle asked.

“Well, that’s the problem,” Felicity started slowly. “We have two choices that I can think of. One, we follow the events from my reality and after the art tour and some threats, Slade goes free…”

“That’s not happening,” Oliver interrupted darkly.

Felicity sighed. “So, the second option- we kill Slade tonight.”

“That’s certainly fine by me,” Sara supplied.

“I thought we don’t kill anymore…” Diggle hesitated. “Felicity, you said something about the antidote?”

“Yes, Star Labs created a cure that eliminated the effects of Mirakuru,” Felicity looked at Oliver, “you defeated him and locked him in an A.R.G.U.S. prison on Lian Yu.”

“I’m guessing we won’t be able to get ahold of the cure quickly?” Oliver asked.

“No. To create the cure we need a sample of Mirakuru. We don’t have that, and we won’t get that until Slade uses bio-transfusion to create an army. That happens a week before Moira’s death. The cure was created around 2 weeks later.” Felicity finished in almost a whisper.

“So we don’t have a choice.” Oliver nodded with determination on his face. “Tell me everything you remember about tonight.”

“Roy and Sara joined you in the mansion at the end of the art tour. John was covering you outside but he was knocked out by one of Slade’s men.” Felicity glanced at Diggle.

“So, we take a shot before Slade and his men get to the mansion.” Oliver decided, “A clean shot when he gets out of his car. Roy, you will visit Thea to keep an eye on my family.”

“Sara and I will be covering you outside,” Diggle said.

Oliver nodded and turned to Felicity, “What time does he get there?”

“Last time you called us almost 2 hours from now, so I would say that Slade will be in the mansion in an hour or so.”

“Ok, Roy call Thea. The rest of us will secure the area,” Oliver ordered, “Felicity, talk us in.”

“Right,” she nodded, watching as Oliver and Diggle grabbed two big cases with rifles, “I hope I did the right thing,” she whispered to herself.

***

“What does it look like?” Oliver asked through the comms.

“Black Lamborghini, 6 minutes out.” Felicity answered.

“I got some movement on the east,” Diggle noticed through the scope of his rifle. “Three heavily armed men.”

“That’s Slade’s backup,” Felicity said.

“Yup,” Oliver agreed, observing the men from his position, “Don’t engage, we need to make this quick. Sara what’s your 20?”

“One of them is heading in my direction. You know, I’m very quiet…” Sara added.

“No, we can’t let Slade know we’re here,” Oliver insisted. “Roy?”

“Nothing new in here,” he answered, “the mansion is still big and snobbish.”

“And my family?” Oliver growled.

“They’re perfectly fine.” 

“Good. Keep it that way.”

“2 minutes till the arrival,” Felicity informed.

“Okay, everybody, focus,” Oliver ordered, “Diggle you’re my backup. Aim for the head, that’s the only way to take him out.”

“Copy.”

The team watched as the black Lamborghini drove down the driveway to the mansion and stopped at the entrance. Felicity could hear Oliver’s breath hitch when he saw Slade getting out of the car. She didn’t even have time to, once again, consider if she did the right thing, before she heard two taps indicating bullets leaving Oliver’s rifle.

“He’s down,” Oliver informed, gathering his gear, “Digg, keep an eye on him and the house, Sara and I will take care of Slade’s men.”

“Copy. You have about 2 minutes before security notices that something is wrong.”

“That’s plenty of time,” Sara said in between fighting two of Slade’s men.

“I don’t know… security is calling the police now. Do you want me to block the call?” Felicity asked.

“No, let it through. I’m finished here,” Oliver answered, dropping an unconscious body on the grass, “Sara?”

“One moment…”

“Digg, what’s the situation?” Oliver asked.

“Security guards surrounded Slade. There’s no change; He’s dead.”

“Thea and Mrs. Queen are safe inside.” Roy offered.

“Thank you.” Oliver sighed in relief.

“The men are down.” Sara reported. 

“Ok, we are moving out. Roy stay in the mansion,” Oliver asked.

“Got it.”

***

In the lair, Felicity muted her line and sighed heavily, massaging the sides of her head.

“So, now that Slade is gone, do I get back to my time or stay here for good?” She glanced at the ceiling. When no time master magically appeared before her to answer the question, she sighed again and leaned back in her chair.

“Oh, I really hope that Ray wasn’t the crucial factor in defeating Vandal Savage...”

“Who’s Ray and Vandal Savage?” Oliver asked behind her and Felicity yelped.

“Don’t do that!” Felicity glared at him,

“Sorry, I thought you knew we were here.” Oliver placed a case with the rifle on a nearby table.

“I was a little distracted…” Felicity sighed.

“I must say,” Sara started, “I didn’t really believe you when said you were from the future but now…” she shook her head, “this is amazing.”

“Yeah,” Felicity bit her lip, “How are you doing?” she asked Oliver.

“I’m fine.” Oliver focused his blue eyes on her, “thank you for saving my mother.”

“You have nothing to thank me for. You’re the one who… you know,” Felicity stumbled.

“I know,” Oliver nodded. “I said that I wouldn’t kill again, but there is no length that I will not go to, to save my family. So, thank you, and I’m sure my future me is also grateful.”

Felicity dipped her head and pursed her lips.

“So, who’s Ray and Vandal?” Oliver asked.

“It’s not important,” Felicity tried to dismiss the topic with a smile.

“Does it mean there won’t be any more of the future talk?” Sara asked disappointed.

“Well, there are things that maybe you should know,” Felicity considered, ”but I’m really worried about the butterfly effect. Killing Slade already changed things and, despite some horrible things that happened because of him, there were also some good things that won’t happen now, so just give me a little time to think about the next move.”

“Okay,” Oliver nodded, still not taking his eyes off of her.

“I think we all need to take the rest of the day off,” Diggle proposed, “Let me get change and I’ll take you home, hmm?” he asked Felicity.

Felicity smiled, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Let me know in the comments! I would love to hear from you!  
> ***  
> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usual, BIG thank you to Susan (Bullet_Riddled_Reader) for correcting my grammar!

Felicity looked out the window of Diggle’s car. They were driving slowly through the streets of the Glades, sun setting behind them, covering nearby buildings in an orange glow.

Today was unbelievable, Felicity thought, and that word doesn’t even cover it. Today shouldn’t even have happened! Sure, there is time travel in this world- that’s what Sara and Ray are doing now- but this is different. She’s in the body of her old self and this isn’t normal!

“You’re thinking too much,” Diggle observed.

“And you’re driving too slowly,” Felicity turned her head to look at him, “Is there anything you would like to ask me?”

“It’s just hard to comprehend this situation,” Diggle shook his head.

“Welcome to the club,” Felicity huffed a laugh.

“I’m really trying to not ask you about the future, you know?” Diggle sighed.

“How is that working out for you?” Felicity tilted her head.

“Not good…” Diggle laughed.

“John, I really need to sleep on it. I promise, I will try to come up with some solution tomorrow.”

“I know, I know,” Diggle assured, “It’s just really tempting to ask you…”

“Oh, believe me, if I were in your place I would have bombarded you with so many questions…” Felicity smiled.

“Yeah, this is some legit sci-fi stuff, huh?” Diggle snorted, and turned to look at her briefly, “How are you feeling? Physically?”

“I’m good,” Felicity assured, “I almost forgot about the pain in my shoulder.”

“Do you want me to look at it for you?”

“No, I’m fine, but thanks for the offer.”

“No problem.” Diggle pulled up in front of her building. “So do you want me to pick you up in the morning or are you taking a day off?”

“A day off?” Felicity frowned.

“Queen Consolidated,” Diggle clarified, “We left your car at Verdant, so do you want me to pick you up?”

“Son of a bitch,” Felicity groaned, “I’m the EA, here... I hated that job, you know,” she looked at Diggle, “I did all the work for Oliver and I had to put up with Isabel and her hurt pride.”

“Did he really say your name?”

Felicity leaned back in her seat. “Yeah… Now that I think of it, that piece of information was the worst to give. Well, maybe not the worst-the worst, but it’s up there.”

“For what it’s worth, I really enjoyed seeing Oliver blush.”

Felicity smiled.

“Goodnight, John,” she kissed him on the cheek. “I will meet you in the lair. Oliver can take care of QC by himself tomorrow.”

Diggle snorted, “Ok, I’ll let him know. Goodnight, Felicity.”

***

“Future Felicity!” Roy greeted her the next day in the lair, “How are you doing on this lovely winter day in 2014?”

“Funny. Now, move back from my station,” she waved him away, “No archery practice near my computers.”

“I see not in a good mood today,” Roy murmured.

Felicity sighed, “I still can’t figure out what the heck I’m doing here, so yeah…” She dropped into her chair and looked around the foundry, “Where’s the rest?”

“They should be here soon.”

As if on cue, they heard the door to the club opening and Sara with Oliver coming down the stairs.

Roy frowned, “I thought Diggle was supposed to be here…”

“Please tell me he’s with Lyla and A.R.G.U.S. on a mission,” Felicity asked hopefully.

Oliver came to a sudden stop near the staircase.

“This is freaky,” Sara smiled and leaned on the table across from Felicity, “I like it.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Felicity insisted.

“Yes,” Oliver answered slowly, “Why is this so important to you?”

 “Are they on some cool secret mission? Saving the world and that kind of stuff?” Roy asked with excitement in his eyes.

“It’s not the mission I was worried about… ”she looked up at him, “and it’s none of your business. Don’t try to make me slip up about the future,” she warned him. “This is the new number 1 rule, from now on!”

Roy held his hands in mock surrender, “You’re no fun.”

Oliver cleared his throat, “Are you ready to tell us something more, Felicity?”

She nodded, “I have a few things but before we start, I hacked the morgue to release Slade’s body and I scheduled a cremation for tomorrow at 10,” when Roy looked at her in shock, she added, “Slade has enhanced ability to heal, just like you. Although, the probability that he survives from two big holes in his head is small but still…”

“I will be there to make sure he doesn’t wake up,” Oliver affirmed.

Felicity gave him a quick nod in acknowledgement, “So, now to the future stuff. First, we need to create the cure for Roy.”

“I like where this is going,” Roy smiled hopefully.

“How we are going to do that?” Oliver asked.

“Well, since you destroyed the first centrifuge, and Slade didn’t steal from Star Labs yet, we will take a sample of your blood,” she looked at Roy, “and I will talk with Caitlin and Cisco. It will take more time, because we don’t have pure Mirakuru, but that’s all we have.”

“Okay,” Oliver nodded in agreement, “what’s the second thing?”

“Sebastian Blood. He worked with Slade, and he’s the one who injected Roy with Mirakuru.” She added a little hesitantly, looking at Roy, “He’s the guy behind the creepy mask. We need to keep an eye on him, though I don’t think he’s much of a threat now. Nevertheless, I already started looking for some hard evidence to lock him up.”

“Roy…” Felicity added softly, “I hope I did the right thing telling you this?”

 He cracked his knuckles to relieve some stress and nodded.

“I promise you, I will make sure he spends the rest of his life in jail,” she assured. “Please don’t do anything stupid like attacking him or--”

“Why would I attack him?” he laughed darkly, “that guy only killed a bunch of people and made me lose control over my body.”

“And that is why you can’t become the man he wanted you to be,” Oliver reasoned. “Don’t sink to his level, you’re better than this.”

Oliver came up to Roy and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly, “We will put him in jail.”

“Fine, but if he hurts anyone else—“

“He won’t. We won’t let him,” Oliver said firmly.

“Felicity?” Oliver turned to her and she lifted eyebrows in question, “is that all for today, or is there something else you wanted to tell us?”

“The rest is just for you, actually…” she hesitated.

“C’mon Roy,” Sara tugged him by the arm, “you will help me with a delivery in Verdant.”

When the two of them left the foundry, Felicity started pacing nervously.

“Ok.” She glanced at him briefly, but not interrupting her pace, “There are two things that you should know. I’m not entirely sure if this is the right time, but considering that we don’t have to worry about Slade anymore…” she stalled, ”Just so you know, if I see you do anything stupid I will—well, I don’t know what I will do exactly but it won’t be pretty.”

“Felicity,” Oliver tilted his head, “You clearly made up your mind, so just tell me. I can take it.”

“No, you can’t,” Felicity shook her head, “You didn’t before,” she explained when he frowned at her. “But it’s the right thing to do and could save a lot of pain for many people.”

“Okay,” she came to a stop and clasped her hands before her chest, “First, Malcolm is alive and he will want to ‘bond’ with Thea.”

At the sound of the man’s name, Oliver’s face became hard with eyes full of anger.

He didn’t say anything, so she continued, “Thea will find out about her biological father and she won’t speak to you and Moira. Around May, Malcolm will show up and convince Thea to leave with him and she will agree. He will train her to be an assassin, drug her and make her kill for him.”

Now, Oliver stood so still she didn’t think it was humanly possible. “He will make her kill?” he bit out.

“Yes. He wants to take over the League of Assassins and to do so he needs to kill Ra’s al Ghul.”

“What does that have to do with Thea?”

“He can’t defeat Ra’s, so he will drag you into this and you will challenge Ra’s to save Thea.”

Oliver frowned, realization slowly downing up on him, “Thea will kill a League member?”

Felicity nodded, “She won’t remember it, though.”

“Anybody I know?” he questioned.

“Sara.”

Oliver was speechless for a moment. “Why didn’t you want Sara here? It’s very much her business to hear about it.”

“It’s one thing to say that someone else is going to die, and a whole other thing to look in the eye of the person who---“ she stumbled, ”I just don’t know what do to with this information, so I figured, since it’s also your business, you will help me decide what to say to Sara.”

“I won’t let her die, that’s for sure,” Oliver drew a hand though his hair and sighed, “I need to think this through. That’s a lot of information, Felicity…”

She huffed, a little frustrated, “Well, then imagine how much more I’m hiding. Two years, Oliver.”

His eyes snapped to hers, “What’s the second thing you wanted to tell me?”

Felicity bit her lip, “Maybe we should do this after the Sara thing?”

“You said that telling me is the right thing to do,” Oliver challenged.

“I also said that you wouldn’t take it well. Did you hear that part?”

“Felicity…” Oliver insisted.

She sighed, “I will just do it like ripping off a Band-Aid.”

Oliver nodded.

“You have a son.”

A ringing silence fell thought the lair, and for a brief moment Felicity wasn’t even sure if he heard her. Finally, Oliver shook his head and with a hoarse voice, he asked, “What?”

“You heard me,” Felicity said softly. “Samantha didn’t lose the baby. Your son- William- is alive and living in Central City.”

“But she said…” Oliver pressed the heels of his palms to the forehead.

“Moira convinced her to lie to you about the miscarriage,” Felicity explained. 

“Are you sure?” Oliver asked with a little bit of panic in his eyes.

“Yes,” she nodded. “You have nothing to worry about, Oliver,” she tried to reassure him, “You have great parental instincts.”

“Felicity…” he said a little frustrated, “how could my mother do this to me? And Samantha…” he drew a hand down his face, ”His name is William?”

“Yup. Cute boy,” she smiled softly. 

“He must be—“

“Around 7 years old, yeah,” she finished for him.

“You met him?” Oliver asked.

“Not exactly.”

When she didn’t continue he asked, “What do you mean?”

“It’s not important, different reality. It won’t happen again,” Felicity tried to smile.

Oliver froze in place again, “William didn’t die, did he?”

“What? No!” Felicity hurried, “nothing like that! It’s just… you found out about your son 1.5 years from now. So, I changed a lot of things by telling you this now,” she clarified. “My future won’t happen in this reality, thus it doesn’t matter.”

Felicity could see that Oliver wanted to press her further but fortunately for her, he decided against it.

“So what now?” she asked finally.

“Aren’t you the one from the future?” He walked to the chair across from Felicity and sat in it.

“I’m serious, Oliver.”

He sighed, “I don’t know Felicity… Apparently you were right, I can’t handle this much information.”

“Would have been better if I waited with the baby bomb or Sara bomb?” She asked tentatively.

He shook his head, “I’m pretty sure my reaction would be the same.”

“Can I ask you something?” Oliver looked at her with tired eyes.

“That depends…” she answered wary.

“Is the future better?” he almost whispered, “Am I- am I happy there?”

Felicity was silent for a moment and he continued, “I just need to believe that all of this-” he waved a hand around the lair for emphasis, “- is worth it.”

“It is worth it, Oliver.” Felicity assured, “You’re making a difference, even in the future.”

Oliver ducked his head, hiding his face from her, and she knew he didn’t believe her.

“You were running for Mayor,” she said suddenly, “and you were winning. The whole city was on your side. You gave hope to the people, Oliver.”

He snapped his head to look at her, to search her eyes and make sure she’s not lying.

“It’s the truth,” she shrugged, “You’re… lighter in the future. So, don’t worry, you’re fully capable of being happy. There’s a lot to work on, sure, but it’s definitely doable.”

“Thank you,” Oliver nodded, “and I’m sorry for whatever future me did to you.”

“Let’s not talk about it,” she waved it off quickly.

Felicity saw Oliver’s eyes saddened at her answer but she couldn’t deal with this anymore, so she just cleared her throat and walked up to her station.

“I will try to locate Malcolm,” she announced.

“Ok,” Oliver said rising from his chair, “and I will have a talk with my mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Let me know in the comments! I would love to hear from you!  
> ***  
> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


End file.
